


Fiat lux

by will_p



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Non è tanto paura del buio, non per persone come te, come voi.





	Fiat lux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waferkya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/gifts).



> Per il prompt _The Eagle, Marcus/Esca, paura del buio_ di [waferkya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waferkya/) ([Notte bianca #3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/16066.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com)) Happy gay farmers in Spain! Titoli in latino just because! Etc! :D

Non è tanto paura del buio, non per persone come te, come voi. Non per chi ha visto quello che avete visto, per chi si è bagnato le mani di sangue quando l’unica luce era quella riflessa dalla luna sugli scudi e le spade sporche, per chi ha perso tutto e tutti ancor prima che l’incendio riempisse la notte. Non è il buio, non in sé.  
  
È dormire e non sentire altro che le grida dei tuoi uomini e dei tuoi fratelli, un’eco lontana che riverbera contro il tempo e il dolore finché non si fa così assordante da svegliarti. È il panico di non sapere più dove sei, chi è la persona nel tuo letto, prima di ricordarti che il posto più sicuro al mondo è con le lacrime nascoste contro il collo di Esca. È svegliarsi dal sogno sbagliato, ripensare al sole della Spagna, all’odore del grano nei campi, al sorriso di Esca piegato sulla zappa ad asciugarsi il sudore dalla fronte e realizzare che non è possibile, che è troppo bello, che devi essere morto, per poi aprire gli occhi e trovare buio, solo buio, un buio che ti schiaccia e ti paralizza e non vuole lasciarti andare mai più.  
  
Poi senti le dita di Esca tra i capelli, ancor prima di accorgerti della luce tremula di una candela accesa di fretta, ed è come uscire dalle acque di un lago quando pensavi che i tuoi polmoni non ce l’avrebbero fatta. Il primo respiro ti brucia in gola e ti aggrappi ad Esca mentre il suo mormorio di latino e parole sconosciute si mescola al battito del cuore che ti rimbomba nelle orecchie, memento della paura, e del tuo essere vivo. Continui a stringerlo fino all’alba, anche se ti sei calmato, e guardi il sole sorgere con la guancia appoggiata alla sua clavicola sottile, lasciando che il ritmo del suo respiro cancelli gli incubi della notte con la quieta determinazione delle onde sulla sabbia.  
  
Non è tanto paura del buio, quanto di non saper ritrovare la luce.


End file.
